Sanctuary of Innocence
by kelcher
Summary: Learn how Danny and Cherish meet as little kids All characters belong to Makoto Raiku


******Fresh dew was on the blades of grass at the schoolyard. Several kids were playing tag and other outdoor activities. A small group of kids huddle around a near dead beaten, some of them laughs as the other kids just looked around. The young boy called out a spell which made his wounds recover. He stood back up looking at the kids.**

**"Told you no matter how many times I'm beaten down my spell always make me better" the youngster chuckled.**

**The other kids roll their eyes.**

**"Face it Danny you can only use it like what 5 times plus you're power is not that strong" one of the older school kids told him.**

**"Yes it is I can recover easily" Danny protested.**

**One of the older Mamodo children pushed him down in dirt. Danny sat up seeing his classmates laughing, Danny wanted to punch them but didn't want to get into trouble by the teachers.**

**"Face it you're a loser who can't keep his mouth shut" one of the kids told him flicking his forehead.**

**"Hey! Leave him alone" a voice was heard.**

**They turn to see a female Mamodo, who looked around the age of 9 or 10. She walked passed the bullies looking down at Danny, she held her hand out for his. He at first show a sign of protesting, but he took her hand. It was soft and warm. She pulls him up as they go a good look at each other. **

**Danny didn't know what to think he blushed a little not so much that others can't see. They heard the bell ring meaning it's class time. He looked at her more.**

**"Thank you" he told her**

**She smiles "You're welcome" she giggles.**

**Before he could ask for her name she left. He wanted to go after her but one of the teacher pulled him by the ear not pleased that he'll miss class. The once pain on his ear didn't brother him he just watched the girl walking away until she was out of his sight. His little heart was beating a little. Sure he doesn't act like this around other girls, but why here. **

**As the day goes by slowly, Danny wasn't listening to the teacher and was spacing out thinking about the girl who stood up for him even though he could do it himself. The school let out as he was running around the area looking for the girl. He knew he had to be home but this was important. After an hour of looking he sighs.**

**"Maybe I'll never see her again" he thought to himself as he kicked the dirt off the ground.**

**He started walking home until he saw her standing there with three children and three adults. She looked upset as the children were behind her.**

**"You promise us the money if we work here pay up" she said to the adult.**

**"I did pay you little girly" One of the adults crosses his arms.**

**"No you didn't you paid half of what you promise" she said.**

**The other adult grab her shirt lifting her up "Listen here little miss sunshine we pay you what we pay you" he told her blowing smoke in her face.**

**Cherish wave her hands to clear the smoke. She glared at the adult trying to get free from his grip. Danny found a pebble and threw it at the adult's head. They turn to see the young Mamodo.**

**"Hey you put her down" he demanded, knowing his mouth would get him into trouble.**

**The adult drops her hard as she landed on the ground. Hey threw the money that they own them and left. Danny ran over making sure she was ok and not hurt. He got another look at her. He blushed a little more.**

**"Are you ok?" Danny asked her as he helped her up.**

**Cherish looked at him she nodded as she got up thanks to him. She looked at the children who were gathering p the money that was on the floor. Danny doesn't understand. He turn his intentions back at Cherish.**

**"I didn't get a chance to thank you for back there I'm Danny" he said with pride.**

**"You're welcome nice to meet you Danny I'm Cherish" she said with a giggle.**

**They shook hands. For a brief moment they felt something like something made them feel like something in there hearts. Their hands parted.**

**"So what's with the money?" he asked.**

**"Oh well we're all orphans and we work for the adults around here. They work so hard it makes me happy" she stated.**

**Danny felt shocked. How can a girl and the kids like them be orphans? He wanted to know, but knows better then to ask. The children looked so happy and looking up to Cherish, like she is a hero. Danny rub the back of his neck.**

**"Hey um I know this is lame but mind if I walk you back I don't have to be home my mother will understand" he said to her.**

** "Sure" Cherish replied.**

**Danny, Cherish and the children were walking to her town which wasn't to far from his town. He just kept glancing at her his heart felt a little weak. Cherish felt the same. After awhile they made it. Her home wasn't fancy or a dump. Has she been working on this home for awhile, There where more kids? Danny felt lucky to have family but felt bad that they have no family to look after them. All the children depend was on Cherish.**

**"Hey I have to go see you sometime?" He asked her.**

**"Sure Danny" kissed his cheek "Stay out of trouble" she said.**

**He blushed hard while walking away. What was that for he thought as he went home? He felt happy to know her a little more. Who knows maybe they'll be closer as they grow up or forget about each other. Only time will tell.**


End file.
